Heartbroken
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: "You know Courtney? I thought what we had was real!" Cody screamed at the couple. "Get real Cody, who would date a scrawny little loser like you? Oh wait...NOBODY." Those words stung Cody. Maybe he should just give up in love. (OOC Gwen and Courtney BTW)


A/N: Yes, I just started a community, go check it out! I'll be adding this story to the collection, so yeah. **WARNING: VERY ANGSTY!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA, SO DON'T SUE ME. (Takes place during season 4 at Playa Des Losers)

Just another typical day at Playa Des Losers. Some couples were making out, some were breaking up, (like Gwuncan and Gidgette) and some people were swimming in the pool. Tyler and Lindsay were making out in the hot tub, while Heather was feeding Alejandro a plate of french fries. He was doing better.

Not for a certain tech geek. As soon as he heard the news that Gwuncan was split up, he had tried to ask Gwen out again, to which he got an angry response.

_*Flashback*_

_"WE'RE THROUGH DUNCAN!" Gwen shouted and stormed out into the hallway. Cody was about 2 doors down from them, so he heard about how Duncan had been a lot nicer to Courtney lately. It apparently made Gwen break up with him._

_Cody immediately stepped in the hall. "Now that you and Duncan are over, maybe you could finally give me a chance?" Cody asked hopefully. Gwen looked over at him._

_"Cody, I've really tried to be patient with you, BUT YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING ANNOYING! YOU ARE CONSTANTLY ASKING ME OUT, AND I HATE YOU. I'LL NEVER LIKE YOU, GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS. BESIDES, I DON'T DATE LOSERS." Gwen shouted at Cody, who whimpered._

_"I-I was-" Cody tried to say, tears forming in his eyes, but Gwen just shot him a look of hate and stormed down the hallway. Cody felt as though he was just punched in the gut. He looked longingly down the hallway that Gwen had gone down, wishing he was dreaming. But it was very real._

_Cody slowly got up and walked into his room. He broke every picture he had of Gwen and hurled it out the hallway. Then, he had to get rid of all his video games that involved rescuing a princess. The tech geek always used to pretend that he was the knight and Gwen was the princess._

_"GREAT, BREAK MY HEART, L-LIKE EVERY SINGLE GIRL AT MY O-OLD SCHOOL DID!" Cody shouted down the hallway in frustration. He was about to lose it._

_Cody went back inside, and flopped on his bed. All that anger and hate he had felt for Gwen moments ago had flew out the window. It was replaced by pure misery and sadness. "I never should've tried..." Cody said to himself, as tears went down his face._

_"I'LL NEVER LIKE YOU, LOSER! YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Those words seemed to ring in Cody's head, which sent him into an even deeper depression. It had only been an hour, but it felt like years. Just 60 minutes..._

_*End Flashback*_

Cody sighed and got up, but then weakly flopped down on the chair again. People were probably somewhere in the hallway when Gwen yelled at the tech geek, and nobody had come to comfort him? Cody sank into his chair, and a single tear trickled down again.

"Umm...Cody? What's wrong?" Someone said. Cody sat up and turned around. It turned out to be Bridgette.

Cody shuddered. "N-nothing." Bridgette sat in the chair next to the tech geek. "Yu can tell me! I hope it's not sad or depressing because Geoff just broke up with me." A single tear formed in Bridgette's eye. "He said that he couldn't trust me not to cheat on him."

"Well, I'm not depres-" Cody started to say, but he lost it. "GWEN HATES ME!" Cody shouted and ran back to his room. All the former contestants were alerted by this. "So...yeah...who's going to check on the geek?" Heather said.

Before Bridgette could volunteer, Courtney beat her. "I'll go cheer him up. It would be good practice for lawyer school, since I would have to deal with divorces." Courtney said and got up.

Almost everyone raised an eyebrow. "You are going to check on him? Really?" Everyone questioned. Courtney smirked. "I happen to know that he likes me." The contestants raised both of their eyebrows. "The idiot's still moping about me though." Gwen said, clearly confused.

"Well, I'll just go break it to him gently." Courtney said, and started to walk towards the main building. Everyone was confused, including Bridgette. She had always loved the tech geek as a friend; she didn't want to be the third wheel.

Sierra looked indifferent, maybe because she was pursuing after Ezekiel as her love interest. She had gotten the fact that her and Cody would be friends, and she was going to try for Noah, but he was with Katie. Then, Sierra started to stalk Ezekiel, who got freaked out really easily by her.

"Hello?" Courtney asked, and knocked on Cody's door. "What?" Cody replied from inside. "I want to talk to you!" Courtney exclaimed, and got her foot ready to kick the door down. Instead, Cody opened it. "What the hell were you going to do, kick my door down?" Cody asked.

Courtney smiled a sheepish smile. "Erm...yeah..." Courtney embarrassingly said. Cody cracked a smile. "I guess I would have to live with that, because you know Chris is too cheap. You can come in, but my room's kind of a mess." Cody said.

Courtney walked in. "It really is a landfill- hey is that a picture of me?" Courntey questioned. She picked it up. "How the hell did you get this?" Courtney asked. It was a picture of Courntey kissing Duncan, but there was a Cody head on Duncan's shoulders.

"Oh...well...Ihadacrushonyouinonepointint ime." Cody mumbled. "What?" "Ihadacrushonyouinonepointint ime." Cody said. "I can't even make out what you're saying. Can you repeat it slower?" Cournty asked.

Cody inhaled. "I...had...a-" Cody began to confess. "Not that slow." Courntey said, losing her patience. "I kind of maybe had a small tiny crush in you in one point in time." Cody mumbled. Courtney cocked her head.

"Since when?" "Since Gwen 'broke' up with me." Cody admitted. "You do know that that was about a week ago right?" Courntey smiled. "Yeah..."

"Well of course I'll date you!" Courtney feigned enthusiasm. _"And make Duncan jealous, so he'll want me." _She thought. Cody's face lit up. "Are you sure?! You'd want to date...me?" Cody said, but then raised an eyebrow.

"You're not playing me...am I right?" Cody asked. "N-No, of course not silly!" Courtney said, and took his hand. "Let's go!" Courtney feigned again. She winced.

They went down to the pool. "Let's sit over here...Cody...kins?" Courntey said, almost gagging. Everybody's mouth dropped. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Everyone asked, bewildered. "We're...urg...Dating!" Courtney said aloud.

"Yes.." Cody said. She didn't normally act like this. Duncan came over and grabbed Courtney's hand. "Can I talk to your...girlfriend? Oh wait, your opinion doesn't matter." Duncan said, and dragged Courtney to behind the building.

Cody frowned. Typical Duncan, but still. "Courtney, what the hell?!" Duncan whisper-yelled from the beach. "Relax, I'm just leading him on. I've never really broken a heart before." Courtney said. Duncan smirked. "That's why I like you Princess." Duncan told her, and the two kissed.

"Ok, I'll play the girlfriend of Cody for a week, then, I'll ask to go to his room, and what'll happen is that I'll dump him and he'll probably whine like a kid. How do you think it would feel?" Courtney explained. "Wow Princess, impressive." Duncan remarked. "Yeah, especially after what happened in SEASON 3. Anyways...yeah!"

"It would be good strategy for next season. Do you mind if I fake-dump you next season?" Courtney said. "No, as long as you win the mil for us." Duncan said. Courtney giggled, and the two kissed again before heading back out.

"What did you two talk about?" Cody asked. "Nothing, just season talk." Courtney told him. Cody raised his eyebrow, but dropped it.

"Hi guys." Bridgette greeted, and sat down next to Cody. The tech geek smiled, while Courtney put on a mad face. "CODY! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed. Everybody ignored them.

"I was just saying hi." Cody told her.

*1 week later*

_"Alright, time to do this."_ Courtney thought. "Hey Cody, let's head to your room." Courtney told him. The two had gotten 'very close'. "Ok!" Cody was more than happy to oblige. Everyone's mouth dropped. "Are you-?" Bridgette asked them. "Maybe." Courtney smiled.

Bridgette looked disgusted. "Gross." Her face then flickered to sad for a second. She had started to like the tech geek a little more than friends would. He was just so nice, and she had hung out with Cody and Courtney all week. He turned out to be a great friend.

While Cody and Courtney got up to leave, Bridgette was jealous. She did like Cody, in the like-like way, but that bitch Courtney was going to do 'it' with him now.

"Here we are." Cody said, and unlocked the door. "So...what are we doing?" Cody asked. "Sitting down on your couch so we can talk first." The ex-CIT told him.

The two sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" Cody asked. "Well, as much as I...ugh...enjoyed having-" Courtney started to say.

"Fuck it, I'll be honest. I can't stand you. You're really annoying, like Gwen said. I mean, I used you. I was with Duncan the whole time we 'dated'. You're just so...gullible and chill and gross. I like guys with FIRE!" Courtney told the tech geek.

She then got up to leave. "Have fun wallowing in you're 'loserness'!" Courtney exclaimed, and dashed out the door. Cody still sat on the couch.

"B-but Courtney?" He softly called out. No one answered. "Courtney..." Cody called in a weak voice. He was on the verge of tears. "How-...but our...memories...that had happened...in a...matter of a week..." Cody said softly. His eyes clouded with tears.

"I...but-Courtney..." Cody said in a voice barely audible. He shut his eyes, wishing it was a dream. He re-opened them, and looked out the window. Courtney and Duncan were making out in the hot tub, and everyone looked confused or bewildered.

The tech geek put his hand to the window, wishing that it was him down there making out with Courtney. He started to cry again. "Courtney!" He cried out, and flopped on the couch, holding a picture of him and Courtney making faces in the photo booth to his chest. The last one showed them kissing.

*Pool Area*

"Courtney!" Leshawna told her. "Did you just break poor Cody's heart?!" Leshawna said, her voice rising with anger. Even Heather and Al had come down to yell at Courtney. Sierra was ready to murder somebody, since Cody was her friend, along with Bridgette.

"Yeah, like he mattered anyway." Courtney told them. A few nodded and resumed what they were doing. "You're being a bitch Courtney!" Beth and Lindsay yelled at her.

"Whatever, it's just Cody." Courtney said. "OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN NEXT SEASON BITCH!" Leshawna yelled, and both Bridgette and Alejandro had to hold her back.

Courtney shrugged, and continued to make out with Duncan. "I'm just going to go and check on Cody." Bridgette said awkwardly, and ran to the building, until she tripped over a surfboard. "I'm fine!" She said, and gave the thumbs up gesture.

*Cody's room*

Cody laid on his bed, sobbing, and calling Courtney's name out every few seconds. He was doing this for about ten minutes, until he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Hey...uh...Cody? Are you in here?" Someone asked. Cody just pulled a blanket over his head. "I'll just keep all this candy then." Bridgette called out, then smirked. Cody immediately opened the door. "Come to de-friend me?" Cody asked, depressed. "No, it was just that I wanted to talk to you." Bridgette said. Cody went wide-eyed and shut the door.

Bridgette opened it again, knowing it was unlocked. "Cody, I'm not here to hurt you in any way!" Bridgette told the tech geek. Cody looked at the surfer girl. "Everyone's out to hurt me Bridge, I'm not surprised if you came here to shatter what's left of my heart." Cody told her, and sank to the floor.

"Just listen to me!" Bridgette said, and pushed Cody towards his couch. He buried his face in his arms, while Bridgette resorted to picking him up and throwing him onto his couch.

She then sat next to her sort-of crush. Cody started to tear up, and sniffled. "You look kind of horrible right now Cody." Bridgette said, with an awkward smile on her face. "HOW WOULD YOU LOOK IF YOU'VE HAD YOUR HEART BROKEN TWICE IN ONE WEEK?!" Cody yelled at Bridgette.

Bridgette frowned. "I wasn't making fun of you, I was just stating what I thought." Bridgette explained. "You think I look terrible? Thanks, I've always wanted to be told that I was ugly." Cody said, and sighed. "I didn't mean it Cody!" Bridgette said, getting frustrated.

She tried to sit closer to Cody, but he moved away. "Please don't hurt me." Cody pleaded. "You know what? Let's go back to the pool area and I'll buy you an ice cream!" Bridgette tried to sound excited.

"I can't go." Cody said. "Why?" "I can't face everyone. I'm such a loser. C-Courtney told me that, and I don't blame her." Cody said. "Everyone down there was yelling at Courtney earlier!" Bridgette explained, making frantic hand movements in the process.

"So, why don't you just come, and everyone can cheer you up, like me, and then we can go to the beach!" Bridgette said, and scooted to Cody's end if the couch. He moved further away from the surfer girl. Bridgette started to frown. "Umm...do I have cooties or something?" Bridgette said, trying to crack an awkward joke.

Cody shook his head no, and sank into the pillows of his couch. "Well then what?" She questioned. "I just can't take it Bridgette. Both of the girls I liked rejected me by yelling and screaming about what a loser I am. I just don't feel like I should be here anymore." Cody said. "At least, not outside, in the cruel, vast world that we call home."

Bridgette started to feel a little bad for the guy. "Well, whatever you do, don't kill yourself. I heard from...Leshawna that somebody around here really likes you." Bridgette said, and got up. "I'll be down at the beach of you need me."

Cody heard the door creak, and then shut. He sank to the floor. "Feels like I'm doing a lot of sinking lately." He remarked and put his face in his knees. Moments later, Cody got up. "I'm going to walk around." The tech geek decided, and got up.

Cody stepped outside the lobby into the pool area, and he could feel every single pair of eyeballs glued to him. Cody performed an awkward wave. Just then, he saw Duncan and Courtney in the hot tub with Gwen and Trent, and felt his heart break a little more.

"You know Courtney? I thought what we had was real!" Cody screamed at the couple. "Get real Cody, who would date a scrawny little loser like you? Oh wait...NOBODY." Courtney remarked. "You've turned into your boyfriend Courtney." Cody said, and threw the photo booth pictures at her, which she caught before it hit the water.

Courtney frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, but Cody was gone. Instead, the tech geek went to the sort of topiary place.

Cody sighed, and sat down on a bench, his short legs swinging back and forth while he had his head in his hands. He just sat there and thought about everything that had happened to him in the past few weeks. He also thought about who may like him.

*Beach*

Bridgette had just finished waxing her surfboard, but she had a horrible feeling in her gut. "I feel like maybe I should go check on Cody..." She thought. Bridgette took a seat in the sand next to her board, and pondered it.

Bridgette then stood up. "I'm going to check on him!" She said, and marched on, but being Bridgette, she tripped over her feet five seconds after. "Owww..." She whined. Bridgette then whipped her cell phone out.

_*Ring...Ring...Ring*_

"H-hello?" A voice asked on the other line.

"Hi, this is Bridgette!" Bridgette happily replied.

"Hey Bridge...this is Cody..."

"Yeah, so umm...where are you right now?"

"I'm in the topiary thing."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"WAIT BRI-" Bridgette interrupted Cody by hanging up her phone. She picked her board up and started to walk to the bathrooms. _"A girl's gotta change...for their crush." _Bridgette thought.

_"There!"_ Bridgette shouted in her head. She had put on her surfer V-neck shirt and some shorts. She ditched her hoodie in her bag. Then, she walked out and hoped that Cody was ok. "Leshawna, can you watch my board?" Bridgette asked. "Sure girl!" The big sister replied, and went from glaring daggers at Courtney to getting up to grab the board.

Cody was still thinking about that crush thing now, and wondered who it was. _"Leshawna? No. Heather? No. Courtney? Hell no. Izzy? Maybe. Sierra? No. Gwen? Of course not. Bridge-" _Cody's thought were interrupted by Bridgette herself.

"Hey!" She called out. Cody weakly waved back. "Hi.." Bridgette took a seat next to the tech geek. "Are you still sad about the Courtney thing?" She asked. "Well, I felt like I really liked her, and she was just using me."

Bridgette bit her lip._ "Guess I'll do it now."_ She thought, and gulped. Bridgette suddenly leaned over and kissed Cody on the lips. He looked really surprised and pulled away. Bridgette smiled.

"Did you like that?!" She asked, overflowing with happiness. "Well...I...umm..." Cody stammered. Bridgette's smile faltered. "Oh...ok...it..it...it's...you...didn't...you...just-" Bridgette tried to say, but stood up. "I'll just leave ok?" She said, fake smile plastered on her face. Cody could clearly make out the tear droplets in her eyes.

"You-" Cody started to say, but was cut off by Bridgette sprinting away. Cody reached his arm out. "Don't leave me like Courtney did..." He trailed off, and pressed his lips together to keep from crying. Lately, it seemed like crying was all he did.

*Pool*

"So, how'd it go girl?" Leshawna asked Bridgette. "He doesn't like me.." Bridgette told her. "Cody rejected you?" Leshawna said. "Yea-wait how'd you know that?!" "Have you seen the way you look at him? It's like Courtney when she sees an opportunity for a lawsuit." Leshawna said, and laughed.

Bridgette tried to smile, but couldn't. "So...I'll just have to accept the fact...that he doesn't like me that way." Bridgette said, and teared up. Leshawna hugged her. "It's ok girl!" She said.

"BRIDGETTE! HEY BRIDGETTE!" Cody yelled out. Bridgette turned around, and when she saw who it was, she turned back to the juice bar. Cody put on his suave act, (or so he thought) and walked to Bridgette. "Yo baby, I think you would-" Cody started to say. "Shut up Cody!" Bridgette said, and kissed him again.

Leshawna scratched her head. Wasn't she just crying about him five seconds ago? "Yeah, sure I'll date you." Bridgette said. Cody smiled._ "Finally..."_ He thought.

A/N: Did this make you cry? It should've. Why are all my Codette stories angsty? Well, maybe I'll make a fluffy one. Anyways, sorry if this was a reeeeaaalllllyyyy long one-shot! Hehe...


End file.
